Code named: Emperor
by Loyal Guardian
Summary: This was my very first fan fiction and i think it went well. So please Review and PM me for questions. The basic summary is that one day Bryce Wilson was walking home when a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, that figure would later change his life like it had changed in his past, but will it bring fond memories or bring horrible tragic ones. Thank you to all who read this
1. Introduction

Code named: Emperor

Authors Note: This is my very first Fan Fiction so if i goofed it up in either writing (or rather typing) or in the standard rules please forgive me. So here is the summary of the story: Bryce was just a normal 16 year old Sophomore in high school, then one day a girl wearing a glowing red and black dress with two asymmetrical pigtails showed up right out of nowhere on his way home from school. What ensues is quite surprising.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Bryce Wilson was just your average 16 year old, okay not really average, let's just say he is more mature than most american 16 year old's.

He was considered handsome but compared to the more athletic types of teens he was blown out of water, plus girls saw him as too nice, so essentially a great friend to have just not considered "boyfriend material" by most girls.

However he did not care what people though of him, he was quite the rare 16 year old. Atheist but respected or never challenged ones beliefs, polite and friendly, and overall he can be a charismatic if wanted to. He had the skills to, but he is mature enough to only be like that around girls who like him for who he is and vise versa.

He also liked anime and would watch it anytime he can, though not a avid fan he did enjoy it.

Then one day, like out of nowhere, a girl wearing a glowing red and black dress with two asymmetrical pigtails just appeared from the shadows. This person Bryce knew, after all he did watch that anime but since he knew where this was going he decided to forget that anime but remember what she was like her intentions.

* * *

So that is chapter 1 of my first Fan Fiction how you like it as a little intro. And i could write even more today but is 10:10 PM were i live as of typing this so I can't but tomorrow for sure. So see ya guys on the flip side!


	2. The Beginning

Code named: Emperor

 **Chapter 2:**

Bryce was just walking home from school one day when a mysterious girl just appeared from a shadow from the tree in front of him, only about 10 ft away.

"Hello there." The girl asked while smirking.

"Hello." Bryce said cautiously with a slight hint of a worried tone.

There was a awkward silence for about a minute, but it seemed like time stopped, Bryce figured it must of been her work if this felling was indeed real. He decided to break the silence

"So before you kill me may i ask why you have come here, after all this place _is_ not your _true_ world?" Bryce said with a sort of a mocking tone, he always found a way to be amused in these types on situations, this wasn't the first time.

"What ever gave you that impression hm?" She said with a fake curious tone.

He knew that she was there to kill him, most likely for time as he did not do anything for her to enact some kind of sick justice thing.

"One please do not play dumb with me i know who you are and what your intentions are." He then immediately pondered on what he said, and before he could respond.

"Well well, that sounds like you have been stalking me." The girl said.

"Hey hey, technically that is true ... actually it isn't." Bryce said in a one of his trade mark tones.

"Well since it seems that you do know me i guess that means i do have to kill you." She said pointing a flintlock pistol at him.

"Wait wait, before you fire i have a proposal for you Kurumi." He said fast enough for Kurumi's gun trigger to be pulled, and this proposal was not just so he could live he had been thinking about this proposal for a while, even though he knew she was not real (well obviously she was).

"Okay fine, if your proposal intrigues me then i'll ponder over it, but what if i refuse hm?" Kurumi asked with a true curious tone this time.

"Then you shoot me big whoop ..." He was interrupted by Kurumi.

"What do you mean 'big whoop'?" She asked

"Let's just say that i accept death, do i like _slash_ want it, no, but i do accept it and i will know when it happens. Trust me i have experienced death before." He said on a monotone voice.

"That's a first for me, but please continue with this proposal of yours." She said while moving her right hand up and down towards him.

"I know that the 11th bullet can grant someone powers that of a spirit, and i know you have a great deal of mistrust towards humans, but i am a very trustworthy individual, i have never lied or told and i can keep a secret even if is a government cover up conspiracy passed do ... wait that will undermine my statement." Bryce said. "So that is my proposal, you can use the 11th bullet to grant me a power with in reason and i can help you kill the first spirit, i am not forcing this on you this is purely your decision."

"At least you have the dignity to allow a decision even though it would not matter if you force me or not." She said. "Hm... i guess i could accept if you tell me what the power is, after all we do need to trust each other."

"Fine, i want the power over Shadow and Light." Bryce said calmly.

"Okay, that seems reasonable i guess. Okay now think of the power and don't take to long or else i will think your up to something." She said point the pistol at him signifying that she will shoot him.

"Got it."

"I'll give about 12 seconds because you need to think of an angel and, since your a male, astral armor." She lectured.

"Okay."

"The clock starts _now!_ "

" _I want more than the power of Shadow and Light._ " He thought the rest up very quickly, yes he had planned this. " _My astral armor will be called Arma and my angle will be called Seniori._ " He thought. "Okay im good."

"Just in the nick of time ... _Zaphkeil! Yod Aleph!_ " Kurumi called out her angel and shot the 11th bullet into his head.

"Well that wa..." He felt a heavy burning sensation.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The pain was unbearable, he has been stabbed, shot, even broken a limb or two saving a friend, but this was worse far worse.

"Sorry i did not tell you about that otherwise you would have been apprehensive." She said sarcastically.

After that Bryce blacked out, the last thing he heard was Kurumi chuckling.

* * *

Bryce woke up in a room where there was only a small desk, a ceiling fan with a light, a window with the blinds closed, and the bed he was laying in.

He sat up and though about where he was.

"Finally your awake, i though i would need to shake you up." Said a Kurumi in the corner across from him, giggling.

She was wearing here regular casual dress.

"Hey Kurumi, were am i?" Bryce asked.

"Why, were in Tengu City." She said while opening the blinds.

Bryce got up to look outside, they were in a small urban street with a great view of the city central.

"By the way i never got you name?" Kurumi asked

"Oh sorry, my name is Bryce Wilson and im sixteen." Bryce answered

"Nice to meet you then." she said smiling and holding out her hand for a handshake.

Bryce went to return it and when he did Kurumi pulled him right in front of her, there bodies were touching to say the least.

"Aww that gunshot left a burn mark on your head, i'll kiss it to make it feel better." She said in seductive yet mocking voice.

As she leaned in Bryce pulled away.

"It's fine, and, i know what your doing." He said mockingly while smirking at her.

"Oh really, and what was i supposedly trying to do?" She asked.

"You were most likely trying teasing or seducing me for the long run so i would develop a crush on you or fall for you, but it is going to take a lot more than looks and teasing to get me." Bryce said proudly.

What he said was true, he always looked into a girls personality not her beauty, although he did agree that looks were somewhat important but never final.

"Then let's put actions behind your words." Kurumi said mischievously.

"Great not even a day and there's already a bet." Bryce said disapprovingly.

"Actually you have been out for two days." Kurumi interjected

"What?! Never mind let's not get off topic, what is this bet of yours?" he said.

"If that is how you truly view a girl then here is my bet, If i get you to lean in to kiss me or even get erect then i win, if you don't then you win. This will last for a week." Kurumi proposed.

"What are the benefits of the victor?" he asked

"If i win then then you have to do as i say for an entire day including sex, If you win you can take me on a date without any tricks up my sleeve guaranteed." She propose

"I'm not going to lie that sex comment threw me off, but i guess i'll accept on one condition!" he replied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That you can not use Lingerie until an hour left in the week, even though you still can still use it when that time comes, you don't have an immediate advantage." Bryce said calmly with out stutter.

"Fine I guess i'll give you that." She said pouting.

She stuck out he hand for a handshake, Bryce was a bit cautious, Kurumi sighed and just grabbed his hand and shook it.

"My the best one win." She said confidently

"Good luck." Bryce replied

There bet was now under way but something would have to put a hold on it as they were dragged into something, no thanks to Bryce.


	3. Demonstration of Power

Code named: Emperor

 **Chapter 3:**

For Bryce the week was going by pretty fast, even with Kurumi's relentless teasing and the fact they had to share a bed.

For Kurumi however, for some reason she wanted to win that bet. Bryce figured it was that she either fell for him, he laughed when he said that to himself, or it was just some sort of spirit pride stuff. He went with the latter for obvious reasons.

About five days went by with Bryce either ignoring Kurumi or attempted to change the mood and topic, which most of the time failed so he mainly used the former.

Then on the sixth day Kurumi said something that surprised Bryce.

* * *

"Lets go into the city."

"That's kind of hypocritical?"

He was right though, a few days prior they agreed that they should stay there so Ratatoskr does not track them.

"It's getting boring here and i just want to go outside."

"Again, that's hypocritical."

"Oh shut up and let's go!" She said excitedly.

Kurumi then yanked Bryce's arm and began dragging him to the door, he didn't resist much only in the beginning because or surprise.

* * *

As they were walking to the inner part of Tengu City Kurumi said something to break the silence.

"I know you were lying." She said in a sort of disappointing manner

"What do you mean?" Bryce asked.

"When you wished for your powers you told me shadow and light right?"

"I do recall that yes."

"You see, you honestly are the first human i ever used Yod Aleph on and before they wish for there desired powers i can read there mind on that fix pointed thought." She explained.

"Oh can you now?" Bryce jokingly said. "So why did you bring it and claiming that i lied."

"You actually though fast enough to where i could only clearly hear your angel and astral armor, but i also heard you say gain more, and i have a felling you wanted more than those two."

"Okay i'll admit that i did with for one more thing, but that is a secret my Kurumi." He said in a teasing manner, but this was also a lie, he had wished for so much more.

Kurumi blushed when he said that. "Oh come on just tell me!" She said annoyed.

"Nope, it is a secret, and i am good at keeping secrets. Like that one time my fri... wait, that would really contradict my statement."

Kurumi giggled a little. "Fine as long as you tell me later today then i guess i can forgive you."

"Fine, i guess that i can do that."

"Great!" She said, then she looked down and Bryce noticed.

"Wait are you looking at?" Bryce said raising a fake eyebrow of suspicion, he knew very well what she was looking at, she was checking.

She got a little embarrassed actually. "Uhhhhhh, just looking at your shoes they're nice."

"I wear these all the time though"

"J-just shut up and let's keep walking!" She said very embarrassed and blushing.

 _"Wow that was actually kind of cute, but remember this isn't what she really is like this."_ Bryce thought in his head.

They then continued walking towards the city, after a little bit Kurumi held his arm of which he paid no attention to.

* * *

They entered the city and went to the vendors. On the first day, before the now broken agreement, Bryce transferred his USD to JPY.

"Hey do you want some food?" Bryce asked

"My my, Bryce are you falling for me?" Kurumi teased.

"What?! No, i was just offering a friendly gesture, but i guess since your not hungry." Bryce said slightly agitated

Kurumi's stomach then growled and looked down, she then tugged his arm. "Can we get that?" She asked pointing, still looking down.

"Sure we can." He said smiling

He went over and paid for some food for them, he then returned to kurumi with the food (Authors Note: Sorry for being vague i could not think of a Japanese snack)

"One for you and one for me." He said giving one to Kurumi.

"Thank You." She said now looking up.

They started to walk and after eating their food they sat down on a bench. Bryce began to sing without even knowing he was

Kurumi smiling, interrupted. "I did not know you could sing Bryce."

"Huh?! Oh, yeah i can, but i do not think i'm all that good."

"No no no no, i think your good, please keep going with that song." She said smiling

Bryce sighed and began to sing the song, Kurumi didn't know it, but she knew very little human songs.

She clapped her hands with genuine praise.

"That was very good, what range did you say you sing?"

"Alto." Bryce answered.

"I do not know why you think your bad, your quite good." She said smiling and moved closer nearly in front of his face.

Bryce smiled. "I'm all for kissing girls that i genuinely like, but i do not plan on losing this bet."

He then put his hand between them and started to scoot back.

"Bryce, did you just confess?" Kurumi said with some intrigue.

"Wait?! Ugh, okay i admit i do have a small crush on you but ..." He paused.

"But what?"

"But ..." he had no time to finish. Just then his eyes widened and became sharp, he heard a high caliber silenced sniper rifle. It was heading right for them.

Before the shot hit, he shot up and summoned a shield made of hard light. The shot hit and cause an explosion around them. Every civilian was running.

Bryce then looked around them the shield still up.

"High caliber Anti-Material Rifle, 12.7×108mm .50 Russian, Explosive Round. I'm surprise, that shot should have been heard by anyone, not only that it should have a high recoil."

"How did you sense that, i couldn't detect it?" She asked with shock.

"I sensed the shot by it's speed and pierce through the air." He stated, everyone had left, it was just them now.

"So it seems that you ARE still a live." a voice said from above.

Kurumi and Bryce looked up and say a woman with light blonde hair flying, surrounded by robots who where aiming at them in the air. Bryce quickly dissipated the shield.

"It's you!" Kurumi said angered. "Why are you here!"

"For you, DEM would like for your to come with us."

"Why would i do that, you are the people who are trying to kill me?" She said with a sadistic tone and smile.

As Kurumi was about to enter into her astral dress, Bryce interrupted her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't." He said with looking down upon her.

"Why?! She is trying to kill me, rather us!" She said yelling at him, Bryce was still holding her wrist now tightly.

"Because, I've got this, trust me Kurumi." He said

"Okay, i trust you." She said looking up at him now smiling, he let go of her hand.

Bryce then faced their attacker and was ready to try his new power.

* * *

"Why are you defending her, do you even know what she is?" The blonde woman said.

"I am perfectly well aware of what she is and even though it is her past that disturbs me, the present can still be fixed and changed."

"Fine, i did not want to kill a civilian but if i have to." She said pulling out a very advanced looking sword.

Bryce stood there and took it, she slashed right through him, but he just stood there.

"You know that hurt a little, but i have been through worse." Bryce said perfectly unscathed, smirking.

"How?!" The blonde woman was left in shock.

"Well you see Ellen, she is not the only spirit here." He explained

Ellen then realized that he was in fact a spirit. Bryce then thrust his arm in the air.

"Arma! Insuperabilis!" He called out.

just then, light then surrounded Bryce and formed a smooth armor of pure light that covered ever inch of his body (Author's Note: his armor is similar to Rhino Prime from warframe ).

"Now do you see what your up against, that power demonstration alone rocked the ground." Bryce said, his voice suddenly got deeper, like a voice modifier was added.

Ellen said nothing and rushed at him with her strongest sword, but it was to no avail, he blocked the strike with just one hand.

"Wow that is a strong sword you got there Ellen i should be jealous." Bryce said in a joking tone, Ellen tried to maneuver out of his grip but failed. "Sadly though, my sword is much stronger."

He threw Ellen backwards and she readied, Bryce pulled out a sword from his side and it looked like a English long sword. He then pointed it at Ellen.

Before he could even strike she came at him with rapid speed and he easily blocked her sword, she then fell back to where she was before.

"Territory!" Ellen commanded. A green sphere appear around Bryce, he just stood there.

"Bryce No!" Kurumi called out.

Ellen shot up to her humanoid robots.

"Bandersnatch! Open fire, max power!" Ellen commanded

Then hundreds of drones fired at Bryce with everything they got, Ellen also fired ever firearm she had on her.

After about 35 seconds of continuous fire the smoke cleared, Bryce stood there, unscathed and perfectly fine.

"Awwww, that was just for me how thoughtful, but all that firepower just gave a bit more strength. And i literally mean a BIT." Bryce said now in a slightly serious tone.

"B-b-but how, any spirit should be dead after that! Even Nightmare!" She said now angered.

"Then i guess i ain't a normal spirit then." He said calmly.

He then pointed his sword towards the massive robot drone army lead by Ellen.

"Gladius! Irritum Flante!" Bryce then commanded his sword to do.

Then a blast of White energy flew through the air hitting the Bandersnatch next to Ellen, then a giant explosion destroying all of the Bandersnatch and the surrounding area, as well as the original beam hit a series of buildings behind them and completely destroyed them and completely destroyed them.

Ellen was still alive and on the ground. "Y-y-you just killed all of those people!"

"No i did not." Bryce stated.

"What?"

"Before the blast hit those buildings i traveled at the speed of light just long enough to get everyone in those building to safety, however moving at such speeds really drains my energy. To be honest, i'm barely keeping my sword and armor still up." Bryce explained.

Ellen had no choice, even though he just admitted he was at a weaker state, she was very injured.

"Curse you." Ellen said very angered at her pathetic defeat, she had never lost this badly, let alone lose.

She then retreated, after Bryce sensed she was completely gone he disabled his armor and put away his sword.

He was still in his regular clothes after he put away his armor and sword. Kurumi ran up to Bryce and hugged him tightly.

"Bryce are you okay!" Kurumi said in a worried tone.

"Nah, i just fought off hundreds of robots and kicked the strongest wizard in human history's ass, so yeah, i'm pretty hurt. I think i might not make it!" He said sarcastically and jokingly.

Kurumi let go slightly but still holding him, she was smiling. "Oh shut up." She was laughing, soon Bryce began to laugh to.

Then what Kurumi did next absolutely shocked Bryce, she kissed him.

He pulled back a little. "What about the bet?!" He asked worriedly.

"Then i guess i conceded, you win." She pulled in again and this time Bryce decided to kiss back. The stayed like that for about 20 seconds until they both pulled away.

"Hey, can i be honest." Bryce stated

"Of course." Kurumi said blushing.

"That was actually my first kiss."

"No way."

"Yeah, i mean, i have kissed before but i was like seven and i did not kiss back and i though girls were still gross so i resisted." Bryce said kind of embarrassed.

"Wow, so you were very young when that happened." Kurumi said sort of teasing

"Yes very, but that has changed drastically now has it?"

"Yes, indeed."

They both leaned in and kissed each other quickly.

"Well then, are you ready to go home?" Kurumi asked.

"Of course." Bryce agreed.

They began walking back to their house that they somehow acquired, avoiding the people and press.

"So you know you promised." Kurumi said.

"Promised what?" Bryce asked.

"What is the third ability you asked for?" Kurumi asked.

"Oh yeah that, i asked for the power of Void. That ray blast, that was from the void." He explained.

"Then the void is very powerful." She stated.

"Oh-ho my dear, you have only seen the tip of the glacier." He said.

"I believe it is the tip of the iceberg?" She asked.

"It is, but a glacier is much bigger." He stated.

 _"Very interesting."_ Kurumi thought to herself.

They then looked at each other and smiled, they then looked forward and headed back to their house.

Bryce's battle with Ellen did not go unchecked. Not only did the AST pick it up, so did Ratatoskr

 ** _On board_** _ **the Fraxinus**_

"Commander, a new spirit has appeared!" A man stated.

"But the Spatial Quake alarm did not go off!" The commander yelled out, she sounded like a young girl.

"Your right, but this spirit still appeared without the need of the Spatial Quake's." Another woman said, she had a continuous monotone voice.

"Damn, do we have footage of her?" The commander asked.

"Yes but only a small bit of it, only a portion of the fight was recorded."

"Show me."

The video showed a spirit in Armor, covering it head to toe, with a sword, then it was taking heavy fire and a huge smoke cloud appeared, the camera panned out quickly then panned back in.

"Wait go back a few seconds and zoom in to the left." The commander instructed.

The people on the boards then did as told, when zoomed into the area it showed the Bandersnatch and Ellen.

"Ellen?! What is she doing there!" The commander asked.

"It seems that she appeared to take down that spirit before us or the AST." Said the woman in the monotone voice.

"Just keep watching commander."

As they played back the whole video the spirit was still standing in her place, then the spirit raised her sword and blasted a very bright and powerful beam that exploded the whole area. When the smoke cleared all of the robots and Ellen were on the floor a few seconds later Ellen disappeared and the video ended.

"That attack alone leveled the entire area." The commander said shocked. "Scan that spirit and see what powers she control's, and run a simulation after that to see the power of her Spatial Quake."

They did as told, the scan the spirit and they were able to get the details.

"C-commander."

"What's the sit rep?"

"The spirit, it's ... it's a male and the list of his powers are beyond any spirit that any other spirit."

The commander sat there shocked, her face dumbfounded.

"Send the information to the sim to see _his_ Spatial Quake estimates." She said in shambles.

The simulation shown that if the spirit had activated a Spatial Quake at its maximum extent, it would destroy and sterilize an area equivalent o Mongolia, Inner Mongolia, and parts of Manchuria.

The commander sat their speechless, she could not believe it, if that spirit caused a spatial quake on the Chinese coast, it would kill 95% in the area. Over a Billion could die.

"What is his rank and code name." The commander asked in a sort of quivering voice.

"This classification goes beyond SS-class, we have come up with the classification of Z-Class." One of them explained.

"What is his code name?" The commander asked still quivering.

"Ma'am, it is Code Name: Emperor."

* * *

Hey guys, so how did you like chapter 3? Sorry for the long wait i was considering putting this on Hiatus and then i got positive messages to keep going and here it is. Trust me if i had not review the original this chapter would have a lot less sense. I also have had Testing and that is the other reason why i could not write (type). So i hope you enjoyed and please review or PM about what you think! Also i am thinking of an Warframe-Date a Live crossover, send me a PM on what you think! Anyways, Loyal Guardian signing out!


	4. Transferred

Codenamed: Emperor

 **Chapter 4:**

It had been about a week since Bryce's fight with Ellen, and after that not much happened.

Kurumi and Bryce did kiss but they really did not do anything about that except for the occasional kiss on the cheek.

DEM had cataloged the fight Bryce had with Ellen, only this was in his file:

 **Name: Emperor**

 **Rank: Z-Class**

 **Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous, DO NOT ENGAGE Until ALL Assets Are Prepared**

Ratatoskr have also taken noticed and they wanted to track him down, but instead he came to them, Well kind of.

* * *

 **Raizen High School**

It was homeroom for Shido when his teacher, Ms. Okamine, announced something.

"Okay students i would like to welcome a new individual to the classroom!" She said

"Huh, maybe it's a new spirit." Shido said chuckling.

To his surprise actually it was a male, not a female, which is the gender spirits are seen in.

He was tall, brown hair in a short fade, wore glasses of which the frame was in black, and he was handsome, assuming so since most of the girls except Tohka and Origami swooned when he turned around after writing his name in perfect Japanese.

"Hey guys, my name is Bryce Wilson and i'm a transfer from the United States." Bryce said.

"Wow an American!" or "Why did you move to Japan?" were the common things asked to him.

"Well my father decided that it would be good experience to live in another country, and he was also moved to the Japanese department of the company he is working for." Bryce explained.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Bryce, i believe there is an open seat to Origami." Okamine greeted.

"Thank you." Bryce thanked.

He moved to the back of the class where the empty seat was.

"Okay guys since this is required that i have to teach you this stuff we are going to be learning about World War Two." Okamine explained, of which the class sadly sighed.

Ms. Okamine wrote of the board: **World War II: The European** **Theater**

"Okay Guys for some extra credit points what was the very FIRST battle of World War 2!" Okamine shot out.

The class was thinking hard when about a second later Bryce shot up his hand.

"Oh Bryce, do you want to answer the question?" Okamine asked with some surprise.

"Yes i would, since most of the other students in here may not get it." Bryce stated.

"Ummm okay then, what is it then?"

"The very first official battle of World War 2 was the Battle of Westerplatte." Bryce said with a clear and straight voice without any second doubts. He also went in detail about the battle and how significant it was in Polish history.

"Th-that's correct, good job Bryce." Okamine said with even bigger surprise.

"Wow smart and cute, you don't see that every day for a guy."

"Yeah totally!"

"That's so NOT lame!"

Even after one of the cutest girls on the school just said he was 'cute' he just keep the straight face he had on.

Everyone was actually impressed, he answered faster than the super genius herself Origami Tobiichi.

"Bryce how did you know that?!" Asked Okamine.

"Well i am very adept in history, geopolitics, and stuff related to that, but math is really were i begin to thin out. I mean i'm good at it, i just can't really keep those formulas in my head." Bryce thoroughly explained.

"Then i challenge you to friendly debate." Origami stated very calmly.

"Ohhhhh the super genius just challenged him!" stated one of the guys in the classroom.

"I'm okay with it, but for the sake of the lesson, let's keep it World War Two." Bryce compromised.

"I will agree to these terms." Origami stated.

Then the class began to move two desks to the front of the class for the debate, well more like a mega test between them.

"Wow this guy is super smart huh Shido!" Tohka pointing at Bryce with excitement.

"Yeah he does seem pretty smart." Shido agreed.

Okamine really could not quell the wave of support of the debate so she had to go along with it, as long it was WWII related.

"Okay here are the rules! The first person to raise their hand the fastest gets to answer first and if they get wrong, then the other may steal. Next if you can give a bonus fact you earn an extra point, each right answer is worth five points understood!" Okamine explained the rules.

Both Origami and Bryce nodded their heads with their left hand behind their backs.

"Great let the debate/mega test begin! Okay the first question is ..." Okamine asked the two.

At first Bryce let Origami to rack up the points just sitting there, even letting her add a few extra points.

Then she got the date wrong on the question, "When did the Battle of The Bulge officially end?".

Bryce answered "January 25th."

"Correct!"

After that Bryce keep on answering first, always adding a extra point.

Then the final question: "When did Yalta Conference begin and end."

Before Origami even opened her mouth, Bryce raised his hand and answered: "February 4th to 11th, 1945. And for the extra point The big three were Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and Joseph Stalin."

"That's Correct! And that's it the debate/mega test is over!"

Everyone gave a round of applause, they had lost count on how many either of them scored, the whole thing had 120 questions.

"Origami answered 56 right along with 36 extra points, so her total is 316 Points! Bryce then responded answering 64 right along with 64 extra points, so his total is 384 points! The winner is ... Bryce!" Okamine summarized.

The class was honestly shocked even Tohka who, even though disliked Origami, never doubted how smart she was.

"Wow this guy may be on a whole other level." Shido said kind of speechless.

"Good game." Bryce reached out his hand to shake Origami's but she just got up and walked out.

"Origami the bell for lunch hasn't ..." Okamine was interrupted by the bell for midday break, or lunch.

Everyone left in a hurry to go to lunch as they were starving, Bryce left the room heading for the roof.

"Let's follow him!" Tohka said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What no that's totally weird and creepy!" Shido stated with shock and worried.

"Oh come on i just want to talk and congratulate him on his victory over that Origami!" Tohka responded with a slight hint of resentment when mentioning Origami's name.

"Fine, as long as it's to congratulate him i guess." Shido said glumly, he was pretty hungry.

"Yay!" Tohka yelled out and grabbed his arm and ran towards the roof.

* * *

 **Roof of Raizen High School**

"So how was your first day of school sweetie." Kurumi said from the shadows.

"Oh boy mom it was great i showed them how smart i was and everything!" Bryce mocked sounding like a little kid, he can do a lot of impressions.

Kurumi chuckled. "Bryce you always find ways to amuse me."

"Meh, it's what i do."

They embraced each other and they leaned in and kissed, they were out in the open a little.

Tohka opened the door quitely and before she could yell out to him Shido covered her mouth.

"Tohka be quiet, look." Shido whispered pointing at the other two people on the roof.

"What do you me..." Tohka was in silence, she saw Bryce kissing Kurumi, the one who wants to devour Shido, the one she loves.

"Shido..." said the commander from the Fraxinus into Shido's earpiece.

"Yeah Kotori." Shido responded still whispering and still completely shocked at the sight of Bryce and Kurumi kissing, which the two had been done by now.

"Remember that spirit i told you about." Kotori reminded.

"Yeah." Shido stated

* * *

 **About a week ago on the Fraxinus**

"What?! You picked up a male spirit!" Shido yelled in awe.

"Well it could be male, the scanners could not tell very clearly, he or she was covered in armor completely from head to toe." Kotori explained. "But that's what the scanner picked up, i want to dismiss it as all spirits have been female at this point."

"So if it male what do we do?" asked Reine.

"Well we can't have Shido kiss the spirit if it is male that would be gross and weird in the same bundle. No, we just have to convince the spirit to not use his or her powers." Kotori stated giving some dignity to her brother, of which Shido signed on relief.

"Wait what is his power?" Shido asked.

"Here is the only known video of this particular spirit during its fight with Ellen." Reine explained.

"Wait Ellen was here?!" Shido asked dumbfounded

"Just watch, this girl ... or guy was not really battling her, but rather displaying power." Kotori stated with a fist being clinched.

The whole video played, first the spirit was fired at, appeared unharmed not even flinching at the bullets, then the spirit pointed its sword at Ellen's small army of Bandersnatch and a beam of white with a black center was fired from it. Then the video showed Ellen retreat, and it was abruptly cut there.

"What happened?" Shido asked when the video cut out.

"The video was abruptly stopped by what it appears to be a massive sonic wave, completely invisible to out eyes, we had to filter it to find the cause we presume the spirit did it." Reine explained.

Shido stood in awe, this spirit had to completely rival Kurumi he thought to himself.

"Shido, listen his threat level is the highest I've seen since Kurumi's and its in fact much higher, but that blast from that sword should have killed hundreds to the point were it would almost be a thousand, yet he saved them all before the blast hit those buildings. We were able to cover it up before any major press outlets could bet there." Kotori stated with concern. "But Shido, even though he easily could have killed all of those people, he saved them, he is different and now's how important human life is.

"His power is very dangerous, but he is the complete opposite of Kurumi." Shido responded

"Big bro i want you to heed this warning, be careful, this guy could appear near you."

"Got it."

"Oh and just to remind you for the next few days your earpiece will be jammed in certain places due to Tengu's little improvement project." Kotori lectured

"Yeah yeah got it."

"Good, see ya tomorrow big bro."

"see ya."

* * *

 **Back on the roof of Raizen High**

"So he is the spirit." Shido asked.

"Apparently, the scanner is showing he is, so that proves it we have ourselves a male spirit." Kotori explained to Shido.

"Great so now we have a huge challenge." Shido said very worried.

"Yea, if he is involved romantically with Kurumi it will be difficult to get him to hold back on his powers."

"What's going on Shido?" Tohka asked with concern.

"Bryce is a spirit, and it seems he allied himself with Kurumi, but that makes no since as he saved those hundreds of lives to where as Kurumi would have let them be killed."

"I had a felling as much i guess, but why would he know so much human history then?" Tohka asked.

"I do not know Tohka." Shido answered.

* * *

 **Focus now on Kurumi and Bryce**

"Hey Bryce?" Kurumi looked up at him in her astral dress.

"Yeah what is it?" Bryce replied

"Do you realized were being watched?" She said smiling.

"Of course i do, i picked them up as soon as they followed me." He answered.

"Good, then it will make the next moment a bit easier then." She said now focused on the two spies and letting Bryce go. "Oh Shido and Tohka-san may you please reveal yourselves, it will make everything so much easier."

Shido and Tohka then heard Kurumi and were too shocked to reply to her.

"Oh dear it seems as if they wont come out, Bryce be a dear and bring them for me." Kurumi instructed Bryce

This was the side Bryce knew was the real Kurumi, he always wondered how he fell for her but since she fell for him he never bothered, he knew it was dangerous to be thinking like that because it was a fool's paradise.

"As long as you do not kill them i'll do it." Bryce replied doing what he was politely asked of him to do.

Bryce twirled his right hand a little and suddenly Tohka and Shido were raised in the air and the doors were completely opened by themselves. The were bounded by an invisible force and thrust towards Kurumi and Bryce, which had his right arm up.

"Dear Shido do you know that it is rude to intrude on another girls private affairs." Kurumi stated causing Shido's mind to go to a perverted place.

"Hey take that look of your face we have never do that sort of thing!" Bryce contradicted still hold his grip on the two.

Kurumi giggled at Bryce's embarrassment as she would use it later to tease him but for now. "And Tohka the one who always interrupted me and Shido, you are quite the annoyance you know."

"Be quite you crazy lady and let me and Shido go!" Tohka responded like a child.

"I do not have control over that he doe..." Kurumi was interrupted whne Bryce let go of the two who were choking and were coughing up a little blood.

"What did you do that for you fool!" Kurumi yelled at Bryce.

"The void grip i had placed on them was starting to kill them, i had to let go." Bryce explained now with a face of anger.

"Do you think i care! This was the perfect moment for finally devour Shido for myself and you rui..." Kurumi was interrupted by Bryce calling out.

"Amnesia Radius!" Bryce stuck out his hand an blasted a ray of particles which slowly made Kurumi's eyes close and fall down with her astral dress disappearing making her completely naked, of which he look away slightly and walke up and grabbed her and opened a vortex.

"Do not speak of what you saw here, and tell Ms. Okamine that i got a stomach virus and had to go home okay." Bryce said in a monotone voice.

Tohka and Shido nodded their head's.

"What about her?" Tohka was pointing at Kurumi.

"She will forget everything from the past 36 hours, long enough for her to forget the conversation we had about me enrolling here." Bryce explained. "Lunch should be over soon i suggest you get back to class."

"Got it." Tohka and Shido agreed at the same time.

Tohka and Shido went back to class were Origami did not come back from lunch, people said that she explained that she got sick and went home.

"Where is Bryce?" Ms. Okamine asked.

"Uhhh he got a stomach virus so he went home early." Tohka answered nervously.

"Wow Origami and Bryce in just thirty minutes, what a coincidence, well i pretty sure everyone has had enough of learning today as we saw before lunch, so you may chat among yourselves quietly."

Everyone agreed and started chating were ans Tohka and Shido looked at each other wondering 'who was that guy' and 'is he truly that powerful'. They though about that for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Okay guys that's the end of Chapter 4, hope you liked it! I decided to steer away from action for a chapter or two, okay there was some action but not a lot. Please review and PM me about what you think! The next chapter, in case any of you were wondering, Origami will make a appearance in the next chapter (maybe even Mana if i fell like it)! So once again please review and PM me about the story! Loyal Guardian signing off!


	5. Exposed

Codenamed: Emperor

 **Chapter 5:**

Bryce had wiped Kurumi's memory for the past 2 days, he mainly did it to not only to protect his future allies, but the one he is starting to love.

Meanwhile Shido was still shocked by his encounter with Bryce, he never would have guessed that he would be a spirit, or that powerful. He wiped her memory and had them in a grip that slowly killed him and Tohka.

The sun was beginning to set and Bryce had already put a set of regular clothes on Kurumi and just let her hair straight out, no styling, he was never good at that. Then he placed her on the couch and waited.

* * *

 **Residence of Bryce/Kurumi**

Bryce was sitting in a chair reading manga, the time was 7:45 PM

He noticed Kurumi starting to wake up, it was about time for her to wake up.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Bryce said still reading his manga.

"Hey..., what time is it?" Kurumi asked sleepily.

"About 7:46 PM." Bryce answered.

"Mmmmm, my head hurts, what happened?" She asked him.

"You hit you head pretty hard on a pole, i told you to be careful." Bryce lied, he had to so they didn't fight.

"Huh, weird i don't remember anything for the past 2 days or so, are you sure i hit my head on a pole?" Kurumi asked in confusion.

"Uhhhh yeah, when have i ever lied to you... okay except for that one time." Bryce stated contradicting himself.

"It's just weird, my temporal clones don't know either, but they just should!" Kurumi started now beginning to panic.

Bryce figured this would happen, he was able to get the ray into her shadow and it was able to get to all of them, that really costed a lot of energy and when he summoned that vortex he nearly collapsed.

"Kurumi it's okay all we did was go shopping, staying here, and went out for a walk, then you hit your head. Look i have the groceries to prove it." Bryce explained, the first two was actually true but the last two were lies.

"But-but-but..." Kurumi was starting to panic.

"Look, when have i ever lied to you... okay except for that one time." Bryce said.

"But they should know in the case of me forgetting my memory! And you even just admitted that you have lied to me, i knew i should have never trusted a human!" Kurumi was panicking and was being hysterical.

"I only lied to you because i thought you would be mad at me, and you have proven that you can trust me, remember my fight with Ellen?" Bryce tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, i remember that." Kurumi was starting to calm down.

Bryce got up and sat next to her, putting down his manga.

"Kurumi... as long as im here i will protect you and i will never lie to you unless it is for a very, absolute, good reason." Bryce attempted to calm her.

"Bryce..."

"Yes Kurumi."

"Do you promise that your telling the truth and that is what happened?" Kurumi looked him in the eye and asked him.

"Of course." Bryce stating.

"Good." Kurumi was now calm, it took less time to do that Bryce had thought.

"Now can i ask you a question?" Bryce felt it was time, time to ask the question on his mind since he wiped her memory.

"Sure." Kurumi accepted.

"Do you still plan on devouring Shido Itsuka?" He asked.

"Well..." Kurumi tried to divert.

"Kurumi be honest to me, if we want to make this work we have to be honest to each other." Bryce stated grabbing both of her hands.

"Okay..., yes i do still have plans to devour Shido, but only for the power of the spirits that are inside of him not to be one with him anymore, because... i want to be one with you." Kurumi stated which disturbed Bryce a little.

"That's a creepy way of saying 'i love you', that was an 'i love you' right?" Bryce asked

Kurumi giggled. "Yes, i love you Bryce."

"Well in that case... i love you too." Bryce said struggling to get the words out of his throat, this was the first time he had told any girl that.

"Really?" Kurumi asked

"Really, and if you do the 'really really' game with ill... do a thing." Bryce said jokingly.

"ohhh, what kind of thing?" Kurumi asked in a teasing manner.

"A thing." Bryce said jokingly again.

"Really?" Kurumi said.

"Thats it! I'm doing the thing!" Bryce said jokingly.

"What thin..." Kurumi was interrupted by Bryce, who had leaned in and kissed her.

They were now kissing, to a near make out session, on the couch. It would have gone a lot farther if Bryce had not pulled away.

"Come on let's go out." He offered

"On a date?" Kurumi asked

"Yeah kinda, i just want to go to the overlook that looks over the city." Bryce explained.

"Oh that place, that's fine, the sunset will make it a romantic place for us." Kurumi seemed exited. "First let me cover this eye with bangs okay."

"I'll be waiting here then." Bryce stated

Kurumi put her hair back to the way it normally looks when she is not in her astral dress, when she came out she wrapped her arms around Bryce's left arm and the headed towards the overlook. They did not say anything, they just looked at each others eyes every now and then.

* * *

 **Just outside Tengu City**

Bryce and Kurumi had arrived at their destination, nobody was around.

"Wow the sunset is really beautiful." Kurumi looked on.

"Yeah it sure does." Bryce concurred, He also brought her here to try to convince her to not devour Shido, he knew it would be hard, but he had to try. Otherwise it would get in the way of his ultimate goal.

They had been there for about five minute now, it was about 8:02 PM.

"Bryce you have had that look of hard thinking since we got here are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah i am perfectly fine." He had to ask her now. "Kurumi..."

"yeah?"

 _"this is going to be a long shot."_ Bryce though.

"Come on ask away." Kurumi reassured him.

"Can you not devour Shido Itsuka..." He asked, it took him a bit, but he said it very clam.

Kurumi just turned back forward and looked down. "Why?"

He had to this of a reasonable and convincing argument.

"Because have you ever though about it?" He began.

"Thought about what?" Kurumi now looked up with confusion.

"Well... if you think about it he can theoretically conjure the angels of the spirits he has sealed, that means he could also theoretically send them back to the original spirit." Bryce had presented his argument, he just had to hope she did not think that part out.

"That is true, but..., wait before i respond to that point why do not want me to devour him?" She asked of him now looking at him seriously.

"Because..., i know that it will get him killed, and to be honest..." He had to think of a way, yet also try to have her not think he is bisexual.

"Hmmmmmm go on." She was still serious but had a smile of enjoyment on her.

"To be honest i have quickly began to think of him as a friend, and i have had enough friends die in front of me..." Bryce had just remembered something from his past, something he hid from himself.

Bryce looked down and was in his head now, reliving the horrible memories of friends being executed and murdered in front of him, seeing family members being shot, seeing the face of death itself so many times, and worse. The side of him that he wanted to hid, the ruthless, bitter person that is not afraid to kill inside of him.

"Bryce... Bryce snap out of it!" Kurumi slapped him very hard in the face, and for a second she though she saw his eyes red instead of hazel.

Bryce had been taken out of his trance, he had almost succumbed to the inner killer that resided in him, he though to himself, _"If someone can unintentionally bring out my past, what would happen if i was on the battlefield and someone use against me intentionally!"_

"Bryce are you okay?" Kurumi asked very concerned.

"This time no, and that's why i do not think you should devour Shido." He said bluntly and honestly.

"What was that display?" She asked with a very high tone of concern.

"What just happened, was me remembering my past." Bryce explained

"Hold on." Kurumi stated

"What are you doing?" Bryce asked.

"Zaphkiel! Yud!" She instantaneously transformed into her astral dress and use the tenth bullet.

She was able to hit him and was able to see into his past. She saw many things, death, murder, famine, war, and even him pointing a gun at a man was just the tip of the iceberg. It was so shocking that she reverted back to her normal attire.

"Now you know, that's my past, my true weakness." He explained now with a blank expression

"Y-y-you have killed, then... then why is it so difficult to do so now?" Kurumi asked still shocked that out of all people, Bryce would have that kind of past.

"Because i was forced too, i killed because i had too, i killed because if i didn't they would kill my closest friends and family, yet look how that turned out." He explained, with a very cold expression on his face.

"What do you mean 'look how that turned out'?" She asked, she could not see his whole past because of how shocking and surprisingly disturbing it was.

"I killed who ever they told me to kill, I WENT TO FUCKING WAR FOR THEM! Yet they still killed my closest friends and my father! And guess who was the executioner!" Bryce was now screaming and was being hysterical.

"W-who?" Kurumi asked him.

He stood there in silence for a few seconds and looked up beginning to cry. "The executioner was me..." he said quietly, he was starting to she a lot of tears.

Kurumi got up and embraced him. "Remember what you said earlier?" She asked.

He did not answer.

"Well, i will comfort you when ever you need it, i will let you cry because to be honest..." Kurumi was starting to have a change of heart. "I now know why people cry and are sad sometimes, it's because they had a horrendous past, i used to think they were weak or afraid, but it was because i killed their lover or closest friend, thanks to you Bryce honestly you have opened my mind up to see what good humanity can really be.

"Thank you Kurumi, that is the best thing i have heard from you." He said snow holding her.

Kurumi smiled. "I promise i will not devour Shido Itsuka, for you Bryce."

"Thank you." He was able to convince her not to devour Shido, and it sadly took her exposing his past to do it.

They embraced each other for a few more minutes until...

"I have to let go of you now." Bryce said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Kurumi looked up at him.

"That's why..." He stated.

Then he threw her on to the ground a few feet away from him. When she looked up at him all she saw and heard was gunshots riddling his body. Her eyes widened at that sight.

Then a large amount of AST flew in accompanied with a girl in blue hair.

They all landed near them, then the blue hair girl noticed Kurumi.

"Oh hello Nightmare, were you and Emperor here on a little date discussing your plans to kill my big brother and many more." The blue haired girl started with her eyebrows frowned.

"Mana, wha-what have you done..." Kurumi looked at Bryce with shock, he appeared to be dead, very dead.

"Oh him, we just killed him very fast actually, after his fight with Ellen we thought it would be difficult, but i guess it was just a fluke." She stated very coldly.

"No... he can't be..." Kurumi was in shock that someone as strong as like Bryce was killed like that.

"Oh well i guess you can't help it, so what where you two planning before i killed him, killed my big bro?" Mana asked Kurumi as the AST, including Origami, moved in to dispose of Bryce.

"A-a-actually it was quite the contrary..." Bryce said slowly getting up.

"Wha, how are you alive?" Mana asked in surprise. The AST were readied

"Probably because i can heal myself when stuff like that happens, i'm not immortal but i guess i'm close to it." Bryce stated.

"I knew it would not be that easy, looks like i was right." Mana stated.

"Bryce!" Kurumi called out in excitement.

"Get out of here..." Bryce asked of Kurumi.

"But why? I can help!" She called out.

"I know, but just please, go." He asked of her.

She nodded her head, but she actually hid behind the trees near by.

* * *

Bryce looked at the AST behind him and then Mana in front of him.

He raised his arm in the air and was about to call out his astral armor, but then Mana shot at him with a beam of light which he deflected with a shield of light.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it was rude to interrupt people?" Bryce began to joke around, but he knew using her past would bring out a big fight. "Arma! Insuperabilis!" Bryce quickly called out his astral armor from his fight with Ellen.

Then the AST fired at him but no avail.

He jumped in the air behind them and pulled out his sword which sent all of them, including Mana, backwards and into the air.

"Territory!" Mana used a variety of green panels to get to him fast and struck him with her own sword, which Bryce blocked with his sword.

"Not bad little one, not bad at all, but you left an opening." Bryce mocked and he pulled out a hand cannon (Authors Note: The hand cannon looks like one from Destiny).

When he did, he shot at her side with a non-lethal round that temporarily paralyzed her.

"What did you do to me?!" She asked paralyzed.

"Trust me little one i could have done a lot worse." He stated

He then jumped up to the AST to take them on.

"Gladius! Electricity!" His sword then emitted a massive plus of electricity, disabling the AST's equipment, they were then falling from a great height, but Bryce used his speed to catch them all and put them safely on the ground.

"Why did you save them? Were trying to kill you?!" Mana asked, she was no longer paralyzed.

"Because every human deserves to live in their time." He stated with clam.

Mana didn't care, her objective was to compromise and kill him.

She struck at him many time with very fast speed but Bryce blocked them all and on her final swing he grabbed her sword.

"Pathetic, your much better than this little one." He mocked and threw her back, the AST responded by firing of which Bryce adsorbed the impact of the bullets and blast and used the energy for himself.

"Thanks for the energy, i was about to run out." He stated.

Origami rushed at him and in response just before she hit him Bryce pulled out his hand cannon and fired at the ground behind Origami and teleported behind her.

He then stabbed her with is sword, but instead of killing her, it was more like a giant taser, he shocked her and knocked her unconscious.

He turned around to face Mana to continue there fight, he had been holding back and he decided to finish it.

"What do you think your parents think of this Emperor or should i say Bryce Wilson!" Mana stated quickly, she had no idea the mistake she had made.

Bryce stood there he put down his sword and his gun disappeared. "What... did you just say..." His voice got deeper, even deeper than the voice modifier on his suit.

"You heard me, what would your parents think of this!" Mana repeated herself.

"You..." He was getting lost.

"Now!" Mana yelled out and every AST fired their heavy weapons and Mana fired her laser which hit Bryce's head.

The shot vaporized the helmet, Kurumi, who was hiding behind the tree's was shocked.

Bryce stumbled back a little and when he opened his eyes, they were blood red not the hazel eyes he has.

"You do not DESERVE TO EVEN MENTION MY PARENTS!" Bryce screamed out, he was in his 'lost' state, it is like inverse form, but since he does not have one, the side of him that he hides comes out.

Mana readied herself but Bryce thrust his arms towards Mana entrapping her in a void grip. He caught Mana in it and he positioned his right arm up with his and down of which the fingers were down (like a spider would) and the same with the left arm but it was positioned down.

He then slowly twisted his hands and brought his arms closer, of which Mana was struggling to to cling to life as every organ and bone in her body was being ripped up and broken.

When both of his hands met all of Mana's bones and organs had pulverized and torn up from the inside, he then bent over slightly and rapidly pulled his hands apart... ripping Mana in half, killing her.

All the AST were frightened and traumatized by the sight, the person who just saved them, turned into a cold blooded killer.

"Who's next?!" Bryce stated calmly, but his voice had changed, his voice was now sort of demonic.

"How about you!" Bryce grabbed one of the AST with a void grip and began to do what he did with Mana.

"Bryce stop this PLEASE!" Kurumi screamed out coming out of the tree's, the finally worked up the courage to come out from her hiding spot, she was afraid of him.

Bryce turned around and his eyes sharpened and began to turn hazel again.

When he was back to his normal self he looked over at the AST in the void grip, he immediately put her down.

When he looked over and saw what he did to Mana, he put both hands over his mouth and began to panic, he killed her.

The AST looked at him in shock still disturbed by what just happened.

"I-i-i-i didn't mean to..." His voice was back to normal but it was shaking.

He then stuck out his right hand. "Vita Flante..." He blasted a green beam of energy at Mana which encompassed her.

After the energy disappeared, Mana was whole and alive again but her own blood was still around her. She got up looked around and looked at Bryce, she had remembered what he did.

"I-i-i-i am so sorry, there can be apologies to describe how mournful i fell..." He stated still in shock, she did not do anything, she just looked at him.

He then grabbed Kurumi. "Were leaving..." He pulled out his gun and shot out into the forest nearby and then they disappeared.

After all of that, one question remained to the AST, DEM, and Ratatoskr (who had been watching), what just happened?

* * *

Hey guys how you enjoyed the chapter, so what i just showed you was Bryce's true weakness, his past, but be careful to exploit it. Anyways please leave a review and PM me for any questions! Loyal Guardian signing off!


	6. Reassurance

Codenamed: Emperor

 **Chapter 6:**

During the battle with the AST, Bryce killed Mana, he never wanted that, but the other side of him, did.

He used up a great deal of power to bring her back to life, sadly she still retained the memory of him painfully killing her.

Bryce took a hold of Kurumi and shot into the forest where they teleported to, both we still very rattled by what had just happened.

* * *

Bryce and Kurumi appeared in the forest next to the overlook, right where Bryce had shot with his hand cannon.

Kurumi had calmed down, well, at least more than Bryce who was still panicking.

"Bryce..., what happened back there, what you did was... not you." She stated with heavy concern.

"W-w-what you j-just saw was... t-t-the old me." Bryce said stuttering and very frightened.

"What do you mean 'the old you'?" Kurumi asked.

"When i was little, a world war erupted, they invaded the United States and i was taken as prisoner with my family." Bryce began. "They made us do hard labor, yet the still gave us reasonable rations, but some were worked to the death, and i was one of those."

"You were what human terminology call's a prisoner of war?" Kurumi asked.

"Yes, i was in that batch for two years, from when i was five to seven, for surviving that long they made me into a augmented solider and they were able to brain wash me to fight against my own country." Bryce continued.

Kurumi was silent, the little story he told her when the first kissed was a lie, but she now knew that is was one of those needed lies.

"When i was ten i finally broke the control they had on my mind. After i found out how many i killed for them, i was so shocked i wanted to end my life right there, when i confronted them to let me, my closest friends and family go they said all i had to was kill a few deserters of their military. I agreed since igot to kill the dogs that invaded my country." Bryce continued

"Then what happened?" Kurumi asked.

"I did it, i killed them, all six of them..." Bryce was beginning to cry. "When they took the bags of their heads it was my parents and four of my closest friends, when i saw that i was about to point the gun at them but they shot me with a tranquilizer dart and i was knocked out." He said crying yet he had an angered tone.

"Were you let free?" She asked very worried for him.

"Yes, when i woke up i was on the front in American hands. They said the found me in a trench in the city were they took me from, we were pushing them back and winning." Bryce said now crying only a little.

"Out of all people you act like you never went through that." Kurumi stated.

"Everyone knew i was a POW, but they never knew what actually happened." Bryce explained. "When i was taken in by my Uncle i began to watch anime and stuff like that, and that's how i got to where i am now."

"And the 'you' down there, that's the side that is brainwashed?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah, the American government sent me through top psychiatrists to get rid of 'him', completely, but it never worked. As long as no one made me open the gates of my past or mentions it in the way she did i can't harm anyone." He explained.

"I feel so sorry for you." Kurumi comforted as she hugged Bryce, he barely hugged back.

"Kurumi, it's been a long day, let's just go home please." Bryce asked silently.

"Of course." Kurumi nodded.

Bryce used what energy he had left in him to get to their house. He didn't have dinner, he just took a shower and went to bed, it was about 8:35 PM when he went to bed.

* * *

 **Fraxinus, after the departing of Bryce and Kurumi**

On the Fraxinus were Shido, Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, the Yamai twins, and Miku. What they just saw disturbed all of them.

"T-t-that guy killed Mana and then brought her back to life like he regretted it, what happened down there Reine?" Shido asked very frightened.

"It seems his brain wave levels changed when she mentioned his parents, more importantly his past. The levels seemed to exhibit a psychotic look to it, it ws completely different from his normal levels." Reine analyzed.

"Concern. Emperor seems to have a very dark history behind him." Yuzuru said in her monotone voice, she never showed any emotion, but rather said it in her sentences,

"I agree, so it seems that like me, he was a human to, but now is a spirit-human hybrid." Kotori put together.

"Oh darling i'm so scared hold me!" Miku said as she clung to Shido.

"Hey get off of him he's mine!" Tohka said with jealously

For a little bit everyone forgot all about what happened.

"Guys we...!" Kotori tried to get everyone refocused.

"Let them commander, they need a little break from what they just saw." Reine interrupted.

Kotori sighed as she continued to watch the area, while everyone was arguing and fighting, all that remained at the overlook was a few AST mopping the blood, pulverized bones, and smashed organs off the concrete.

"What are going to do when this guy goes berserk again and nobody can stop him this time?" Yoshinon asked while Yoshino tugged Kotori's jacket.

"I don't know guys, either we contain or kill him, and neither seem possible, so we just have to hope Kurumi can snap him out of it. I hat to admit it but she might be our only hope if that ever happens." Kotori stated with resentment while clutching her right hand, Yoshino backed up a bit in surprise.

After a few minutes of arguing they all decided that it was late and they should got home, they needed a plan of this ever happened again.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

There was a not at the door where Bryce and Kurumi was staying (Authors Note: To avoid my brain from bursting i'm just going to reference their out as "the house").

Kurumi was drinking tea when she got up and answered the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked at who was there. At the door was Shido, Kotori, and Mana.

Before she shut the door they explained that they were here to talk to Bryce

They sat down in the little living room they had, all that was there was a couch and two seats.

"How did you find out where we live." Kurumi asked holding her tea, she was very gloomy.

"We traced the magic usage from 'that day' and when we looked over the city it lead here, it actually took us a bit to confirm it." Kotori explained.

"And what is she doing here." Kurumi pointed towards Mana.

"I came here to talk to Emperor, or rather Bryce." Mana explained.

"We are just here to see if they could make amends and have him... not do what he did." Shido explained to Kurumi.

"He has no control over what he did, if it is mentioned he can't help it." Kurumi explained to them. "And i don't think it is a great idea to talk to him right now..."

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"He has barely left bed for days, we don't even sleep in the same bed any more, i sleep out here." Kurumi began to explain. "He already condemns what he did greatly."

Mana got up to go to the bedroom, there was only one door in the house.

"Mana she just said..." Shido tried to tell Mana.

"It's okay Shido..." Kurumi said to Shido.

Mana entered the bedroom, Bryce was laying on the bed and when he saw her he jumped back and covered himself in the blankets.

Mana uncovered the blankets. "I cant believe that the strongest spirit since the first spirit is cowering in his bed. Mana tried to jokingly said to cheer him up

"What do you want..." Bryce said in a little raspy voice.

"Well i came here to tell you two things. One, i have decided to put what happened away and to forget about it. Two, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have encroached on your past like that with me barely knowing what it was." Mana apologized with a solemn heart.

"Apology accepted, now please leave..." Bryce said quietly.

"Look pal, your past can't be worse than mine, so stop being a coward and get out of bed." Mana angered him personally.

"You think you had a bad past. I was augmented at the age of seven, i have been a POW over half of my life, and i kil... no, if i say anymore 'he' might come out. You may not remembered what happened to your parents but i have to live with the memory of what happened to mine." Bryce said angered but still quite and raspy.

"Your right, your past is worse than mine." Mana already knew this, from reviewing from what she heard his past was really bad. "I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Thank you..., now please leave." Bryce said, he now had more energy but was still shell shocked.

"Okay but promise me this one thing." Mana asked.

"What is it..." Bryce replied.

"Remember who you really are, always stay true to yourself, and forget what happened." Mana asked of him.

"That's two things." Bryce said smiling now.

"Then promise me those two things." Mana restated.

"Okay fine, geesh, you know little one, your quite persistent." Bryce said now smiling, he began to forget what happened. "I'll be one my feet by tomorrow."

"Good." Mana actually was happy for him. "Oh and i was able to convince Origami to lay off you for the next couple of days after she saw what happened."

"Thanks, now run off little one." Bryce mocked.

"You got it Psycho." Mana mocked back.

Mana left the bedroom and told Kotori and Shido that their job is done here.

They left politely and actually were not attacked by Kurumi for once.

Kurumi checked on Bryce who was now looking out the the window to the city.

"So what happened?" Kurumi asked.

"If your thinking we did anything romantic we didn't, she just reassured me of who i am." Bryce said pulling Kurumi and wrapping his arm around her, which she did the same.

"So you good now?" Kurumi asked.

Bryce looked out the window towards Tengu City and smiled. "Yeah, yeah were good."

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for the shorter chapter, this was mainly a Hurt/Comfort chapter for Bryce. And to those of you who might be wondering, no BrycexMana will NOT be a thing, but the will develop a close friendship. As always please review and PM me for any questions. Anyways guys Loyal Guardian signing off!


	7. True Confession

Codenamed: Emperor

 **Chapter 7:**

For many days Bryce was in a depression after he had killed Mana, well the 'other' him.

It had been a few weeks and Bryce returned to school two days after Mana's visit, and just like Mana said, Origami had not shown any hostility towards him.

Everything was great. Bryce and Kurumi were now officially starting to date, Bryce was passing school with flying color, and he and Shido actually became close friends.

And more importantly Bryce was going to have a meeting at Fraxinus, uninvited of course, but it was important.

* * *

 **The House**

Bryce was reading a article online, Bryce and Kurumi got a new computer with help from Ratatoskr.

It was about the famine that was gripping Pakistan and northern India, and he began to read a article on the war in the middle east. It was about 6:58 in the morning.

Kurumi walked out of the bed room combing her hair and walking to the pot of tea. "Good morning." She quickly diverted giving Bryce a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' Kurumi." Bryce welcomed giving her a quick kiss.

"Your up early." Kurumi was beginning to sound parental.

"Very funny aunt! I'm up early because i have to turn in a project today before school starts." Bryce explained. "Which is right about now. Gotta go."

"See ya later!" Kurumi waved.

"Oh and i'll be staying after school today alright!" Bryce yelled as he was nearly at the door.

"Alright! Oh and remember tonight is our date!" Kurumi yelled back.

"Got it!" Bryce then left their house and was walking to school.

It only took him about twenty minutes to get to school.

* * *

 **Home Room**

Ms. Okamine was passing out the test papers they had taken the day prior.

"Alright guys here are your math test results from yesterday." Okamine told every student in the class.

Bryce really did not try on this test, he did study and didn't feel cocky what so ever, but he knew no matter what he just could not get math to stay in the brain. So he just used the basic formulas for each question.

He was surprised when he got the results back, it was a 92%, the highest he has ever gotten on a big math test like this.

"Okay guys since the lesson plan is blank for today the board has advised that we can just relax for today, just keep it quiet enough for the other grades okay?" Okamine asked of the class.

"Yes Tama-Chan!" Everyone agreeing to the terms.

Everyone got with their normal groups, Bryce was about to sit with Shido and Tohka but Origami got in his way.

"Oh, sorry Origami." Bryce knew it was her fault but he was the 'nice guy'.

Origami continued to get in his way.

"Okay what do you want?" He finally decided to ask.

"What happened?" Origami asked.

"What do you mean?" Bryce inquired.

"The day you..." Origami was interrupted by Bryce putting his hand over he mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bryce stated while removing his hand.

"Then don't, write it." Origami asked of him to do.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked

"Because from the video i saw, you went from saving us to..." Bryce once again stopped her again.

"Fine, just don't, remind me." Bryce had let go of what happened but the felling he got from it still stood,

He took out a piece of paper and wrote down essentially what he said to Kurumi.

He handed it to her and she read it, he had to summarize it, it still took the whole front and half of the back of the page.

Origami's looked down and handed him the paper, of which he crumpled it up and shot it towards the trash can, making it just narrowly.

"Thank you for clearing the misunderstanding..." Origami said still looking down, she just got back to her seat and began to write down something.

Bryce then walked over to Tohka and Shido, finally sitting next to them.

"What did Tobiichi want?" Tohka asked.

"She just wanted to know something." Bryce explained.

"What could Origami want to know?" Shido asked surprised.

"Just some geography and politics, i gave her a quick template, she wrote it, and gave it back to me saying she memorized it. Then i set the paper free like a butterfly." Bryce said as he flapped his hands like a butterfly would.

The two went with it and all three began talking about the test and Shido and Bryce talked about how the world was like today while Tohka listened intently.

* * *

 **After School/Fraxinus**

School just ended as Shido took Tohka home and Bryce began to walk home but then when he was out of sight he ducked into an ally way.

Bryce then pulled out his hand cannon and sent out a shadow to look where the Fraxinus was, after the shadow found it Bryce pointed the hand cannon at the direction of the Fraxinus.

"Commander we have an intruder on the ship!" One of the people at the terminals reported.

"Well deal with it." Kotori commanded, she was about to depart for the day until the alert came up.

"C-commander, it's already here." One of them reported.

"Wow, being downgraded from a human to an 'it' really hurts, granted that has happened to me." Bryce said from the doorway quickly blocking the flow of memories.

They all spun around to find Bryce leaning in the now open door way.

"It's you. What do you want." Kotori said with hostility.

"Relax i'm not here to hurt anyone, i just want to ask a question." Bryce requested.

"Fine, what do you want." Kotori accepting the request.

"But commander!" They all said with urgency.

"I said it was fine. Now ask it." Kototri said calmly.

"Can you tell when Kurumi is about to run out of time?" He asked.

Kurumi was given the power over time and shadow, but this came with a downside, she had to kill people to gain more time as hers slowly drained away.

"No, but we can estimate when she does." Kotori answered.

"Really, then can you show me when she will most likely go for a target?" Bryce asked hurriedly

"Well here is the thing, it has been over a month since you appeared with her and normally she would have needed to at least kill a few people in that time, but since the whole Ellen incident we have kept track of you both and she has not sent any clones to do her dirty work." Kotori explained to Bryce.

"That does not matter right now! When will she need to get more time!" Bryce asked very rapidly.

"Estimates say that there is a 99% chance she is clinging to what is left of her time, so most likely if she wants to live she will have to kill tonight or tomorrow." Kotori explained to him. "But why do you want to know this?"

"Because i have been lying to her that i can only use light, shadow, void, and threw seeing it regeneration/life. I can do so much more..." He explained before she was interrupted by Kotori.

"We know, we have the list of the most prominent powers you have." Kotori explained.

"Well in that case i'll skip the list, I can give her time! This is part two of three in plan to completely quell her, Then she won't be a threat to anyone, I am an ally to both sides." Bryce explained.

"Wait, 'two of three' what does that mean, what was step one?" Kotori asked.

"Step one, Convince her to not devour Shido Itsuka. Step two convince her to stop killing and give her time. And step three, have her abandon the idea of killing the first spirit." Bryce explained, he had unveiled his plan, he had conceived it since day one.

"I would say good luck with that, but since you got step one done it is feasible." Kotori actually supporting Bryce's efforts. "So when do you plan on proceeding with step two?" She asked.

"Tonight, i wanted to do it during the near latest possible time, but after i realized that she could have been killing out side your eyes i had to come check." Bryce explained.

"Well storming in here does sound like a think any idiot would do for love." Kotori mocked shrugging her shoulders.

Bryce would interject but he can't really deny it, he did love her, but he really does not say it enough to her.

"Anyways that is my plan, so will you help me?" He asked of them.

"We could give you an earpiece." Kotori offered seemingly putting aside going home.

"No, just watch over the date, but do not intervene unless i give a signal." Bryce said.

"What's the signal?" Kotori asked.

"I'll shoot a spear of light into the air." Bryce explained.

"Got it." Kotori concurred.

"So i guess were good, so i'll be taking my leave now." Bryce stated as he began to walk out.

"Good luck!" Kotori yelled out with sincerity.

* * *

 **The House**

Kurumi was laying on the couch reading one of Bryce's manga.

"I don't know why he's so interested in these things?" Kurumi pondered.

The door opened. "Hey Kurumi i'm home!" Bryce called out.

"Hey. By the way why do you like this stuff?" Kurumi asked.

"Because i do." Bryce said giving a kiss to Kurumi's forehead. "okay i'm going to get ready for the date." He said now rubbing her head.

"Okay, i'm already ready so just be out soon okay?" Kurumi requested.

"Got it." Bryce said.

After a few minutes of hygiene Bryce walked out in his most commonly used apparel. A blue shirt, caci pants, and grey shoes.

"Ready?" Bryce asked.

"Ready." Kurumi put down the manga and got up to hold his arm.

They walked out the door and began to head to the center of the city.

* * *

 **Center of Tengu City**

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" Kurumi asked.

"A classic for newer couples, were going so see a movie then to a really nice dinner." Bryce unveiled to Kurumi.

"Oh, i mean i guess we can do that there is nothing else to do here since he have already done most of them." Kurumi said.

"Good, so the movie theater is only a few blocks away i'll buy the tickets." Bryce was going to act like a gentlemen to her tonight.

"Okay then." Kurumi said looking at him smiling.

They arrived at the movie theater and Bryce did what he said, he paid for the tickets and let her in aswell as the couple behind them.

They were seeing a comedy, Bryce heard that it was so funny that your stomach would hurt a lot afterwards from laughing so much. Bryce had not actually laughed truly since the war a lot, but more recent events have been the exception.

After the movie Bryce was laughing genuinely but his stomach wasn't in knots, but Kurumi's was.

"W-w-wow that was funny, i had never seen a human movie before that funny." Kurumi was still laughing a little when they got out. "B-Bryce my stomach is hurting can we rest a little bit?"

"Yeah, we have time before dinner." Bryce stated.

They sat down at a bench to rest. They looked at each others eyes and smiled.

"Kurumi i don't say this enough but i love you with all of my heart." Bryce said holding Kurumi's hands.

"Bryce i love you to." Kurumi said to Bryce affectionately.

Kurumi leaned in and kissed him, Bryce then kissed back.

After a few minutes of kissing the pulled away and hugged each other.

"I'm getting hungry." Kurumi said smiling and giggling a little.

"I am starting to get hungry to, so are you ready." Bryce asked.

"Yeah." Kurumi said getting up and grabbing Bryce's hand.

Bryce got up and they began walking to the restaurant were Bryce and Kurumi had to wait in a line for about forty minutes. The stayed relativity quite the entire time, mostly because Kurumi fell asleep on Bryce's lap. When they where called Bryce woke her up and the got into the dinner and to their table.

Dinner was not that eventful, all they talked about was the movie.

They ordered their food, both pretty expensive. When the bill came it was just enough to were Bryce could pay all of it, he taken account how much the date would be but still, brought some extra money in case.

They took their leave and Bryce took Kurumi to the top of a building with aid from his powers.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kurumi asked.

"Because i wanted to ask you something, well two somethings." Bryce said a bit nervous actually.

"Don't be nervous, ask me anything." Kurumi assured.

"Okay well one, Kurumi i uh..." Bryce began to trail off.

"Yeah" Kurumi said looking at him with a tilted head.

"Will you be my girlfriend!" He said quickly.

"Bryce... of course i'll be your girlfriend." Kurumi walked up and kissed hi quickly and hugged him. "Now what was the other question?"

 _"Okay Bryce this is it, now is the perfect time."_ Bryce thought to himself.

"Bryce what is it?" Kurumi asked.

"Do you still need to kill people for time." Bryce asked now letting go of her.

"Why do you want to know that?" Kurumi asked him.

"It's important, please answer it honestly..." Bryce said now looking away.

"O-okay, well..., yes i do, i have actually been avoiding it because of you but i'm on the edge and i have to kill by Friday." Kurumi said sadly.

"Well Kurumi..." Bryce began to go off,

"Yes, are you mad at me, that i'm still a killer..." Kurumi said.

"What is i said i could give you time?" He asked her.

"Well if you could then i wouldn't have to kill any more now would i, in fact if you could i would choose that in a heart beat." Kurumi said.

The way Kurumi said that was like she was disgusted at herself, like she did not want to kill because she had to and was so used to it she began to enjoy it, she now wanted a second chance.

"Well, i can, i do have the power over time, and much more, i never told you because... i thought you would be so mad at me for betraying your trust that you could never trust me or humans again." Bryce confessed what happened when she gave him his powers.

"Your right, i am mad at you, but i still trust you, i know you did it because you had to right." She said with anxiety and clenching her fists. "But you can give me time..."

"Yes i ca..." Bryce began to explain.

"Then do it. I no longer want to commit these sins i have committed." Kurumi said now looking into his face seriously, but a cute seriously.

"Okay, open your bangs." Bryce requested.

Kurumi nodded her head and revealed her clock eye.

Bryce stuck up his right hand pointing out his first and middle fingers, and thumb. He placed the the two fingers about the eye and the thumb below it.

"Restitues!" Bryce shouted as light came from his fingers and began to flow throughout Kurumi's body, after the process Bryce was exhausted, he wasted at least half of his energy in one go.

"Are you okay?" Kurumi asked.

"I'm fine, do you feel any different?" Bryce asked already feeling better.

"Y-y-yeah, my time, it is completely full, i can fell it." Kurumi touched her eye. "You..." She said looking up at him now.

"Yeah, i gave you more time, i told you i could. Just tell e when your in dire need of it okay." Bryce said now smiling.

Kurumi listened but didn't care she threw herself on to him and they fell on the ground, she kissed him putting her tongue, in his mouth.

Bryce just accepted it and as they kissed, their tongues were dancing with each other in Bryce's mouth. Bryce then later pushed into Kurumi's mouth and the began to dance their tongues in there. After a few minutes the Kurumi pulled away slowly placing a kiss on the cheek.

"That was the best gift anyone has ever given me." Kurumi said on top of Bryce smiling.

"What giving you time or that whole make out session." Bryce humored.

Kurumi laughed. "The former, but the latter is definitely a close second." Kurumi said smiling who then placed a quick kiss on Bryce.

"Okay then, i think this night was eventful enough, ready to go home?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, yes i am." Kurumi said getting up followed by Bryce. Bryce shot at the bottom of the building where no one was around and the teleported there.

After that they walked home, used the shower separately, and got into bed.

 _"Tonight was great, now, two down and one to go, but this is all for her, for her health."_ Bryce though to himself who gave a quick kiss to Kurumi and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed that chapter, for some reason that whole make out session was kind of embarrassing to write, but yet it wasn't. Also i want to say that the whole idea for my Warframe/DAL crossover is done and after this story either is done or has a cliffhanger (yes i will Marvel you people). Anyways guys/girls as always, please review and PM if you have any questions. As always Loyal Guardian signing off! (Oh and to clarify when i say they look down that is when that certain part of their face turns black like in anime.)


	8. Apocalypse

Codenamed: Emperor

 **Chapter 8:**

Yesterday Bryce unveiled his full plan to Kotori, showing her that he is an ally on both sides.

Two of three objectives had been complete, convince Kurumi to not devour Shido and have Kurumi no longer kill anyone for time.

The third objective: convince Kurumi Tokisaki to no longer kill the first spirit, this was saved for last as if the first two were completed it would be easier to convince a more pacified Kurumi than a sadistic and aggressive Kurumi.

Everything was going to plan, but then something horrible happened, so bad that everyone's lives would be in danger.

* * *

 **The House**

It was the following morning from the previous events from last night.

Bryce and Kurumi were laying in bed, Bryce had his arm around Kurumi, and Kurumi had her right hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Bryce's eyes began to open, signifying he was waking up.

"Finally your awake..." Kurumi said a little drowsy.

"How long have you been up..." Bryce asked sleepily.

"About an half an hour or less." Kurumi stated while sitting up, who was then followed by Bryce.

"What time is it?" Bryce asked.

"About seven, don't you have the day off? Kurumi replied.

"Wha?! And no tomorrow is when the weekend starts." Bryce said hurriedly getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry ." Kurumi said hold a slightly clenched fist to her heart.

"Nah it's okay, i'm a spirit remember? I can get there in seconds." Bryce explained. "Immutatio!" Bryce said, then suddenly, he changed from his sleepwear to his school uniform in a few seconds.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Kurumi said smiling yet curious at the same time.

"I told you last night remember, i can more than what you know." Bryce explained. "Anyway i gotta go see ya later" Bryce said giving a quick kiss to Kurumi's forehead.

"Okay see you later." Kurumi said laying back down.

"Teleportavimas!" Bryce said and then he instantly vanished.

* * *

 **Raizen High School**

Bryce magically appeared in a corner of the school where only Tohka and Shido saw him thankfully.

"What happened?" Shido asked.

"You would have been late." Tohka stated.

"Sorry guys, woke up late and had to use my spirit powers to get here, but were okay now right?" Bryce assured.

"What about your book sack?" Tohka asked pointing at him.

"My wha now?" Bryce said confused.

"Your backpack." Shido explained.

"Oh crap hold on!" Bryce said hurriedly. "Teleportavimas!" Bryce said, teleporting away for a second, then a few seconds later he came back.

"Wow that was cool! Do it again!" Tohka said clapping her hands.

"Sorry but the show is cancelled for the rest of the day." Bryce said comforting to Tohka's level.

"Awwwww." Tohka said then making a pouting face, of which they all laughed and went to class.

The rest of the school day was normal. Roll call, lessons, lunch, more lessons, then dismissal.

After school Tohka, Shido, and Bryce meet up like they always do.

"Alright guys i'll see ya later." Bryce said beginning to leave.

"Wait Bryce!" Shido said just before he began walking home.

"Yeah what is it?" Bryce asked.

"Kotori wants to speak to you and Kurumi." Shido asked.

"Oh, uhhh, sure where at your house or the Fraxinus?" Bryce asked.

"Our house." Shido stated.

"Okay, i'll go get Kurumi then i guess." Bryce said.

"Good, she says its urgent." Shido said reassuring him that it was important.

"Got it." Bryce said now walking away waving his hand. (Author's Note: Cool guys don't look at their friends when waving goodbye!)

* * *

 **The House**

Kurumi was sitting at a chair reading one of Bryce's manga again. She has gotten used to them now.

"Hey i'm home." Bryce greeted.

"Hey, by the way thanks to you leaving these things here scattered i have become addicted to these." Kurumi said looking at him pouting. She had begun to wear short jeans and a plain black t-shirt with her hair just straight with he bangs still covering her left eye, only when Bryce was not around, in public it was still her dress attire.

"You are welcome my dear." He said jokingly. "If you want i can buy you more, just tell me the genre you like."

"Sure, since i like them now i should expand my variety." Kurumi said looking back at the manga, smiling.

"Oh and Kotori asked us to go to her house." Bryce explained.

"What could she want?" Kurumi said, still showing some resentment to her.

"I don't know, Shido just said to get you and head over there." Bryce explained.

"Fine, i guess i'll change." Kurumi got up and headed to the bed room to change.

Bryce just used his spirit powers because he did not want to intrude.

Kurumi walked out with one of here black dresses on and grabbed Bryce's arm and then they walked out together.

* * *

 **Itsuka House**

Shido heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it Kotori!" He shouted.

When he opened it Bryce and Kurumi were standing at the door.

"Hey Shido." Bryce welcomed.

"Nice to see you guys." Shido looked at Kurumi, it was not long ago that she tried to devour himuntil Bryce erased her memory.

Bryce nodded, signifying to Shido he had nothing to worry about, he nodded his head to.

"It's been a while Shido-san." Kurumi stuck out her hand to shake Shido's. He was hesitant at first but he shook her hand anyway.

"Is it them Shido!" Kotori called out from their living room.

"Yeah its them!" Shido yelled back.

"Then bring them over!" Kotori yelled back.

"I guess its your turn." Shido said maneuvering his hand towards the direction of his living room.

Bryce and Kurumi walked into the living room where Kotori was sitting on the couch watching the TV, she was wearing her black ribbons.

"Oh hey you guys came." Kotori said still looking at the TV.

"You were the one who asked Shido to send us over here like he is your secretary." Bryce said smiling.

Kotori looked at Bryce quickly. "Just sit down will ya?" Kotori said bluntly.

"Fine fine." Bryce said. "I think i just hit a nerve." He whispered to Kurumi who both of them laughed.

"Whats so funny?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it was just a funny joke he told me." Kurumi falsely explained.

They both sat down and then Kotori turned of the TV and looked at them.

"Okay i asked you guys to come here so i can ask a few questions, mainly for Bryce." Kotori explained.

"Oh okay then." Bryce said now at ease. "Then ask away."

"Well the first question is for Kurumi." Kotori said

"Oh, then what is it?" Kurumi said with surprise, they had gotten a bit friendly with each other after Mana went and visited them.

"We have noticed that you have not killed in the past month, i want to know if it is because of Bryce that you have not killed or have you had you killing grounds somewhere else?" Kotori asked without hesitation.

"Oh, well it is the latter, i have not killed because after i meet him i realized that he would not particularly like that, so i avoided it until the last possible time." Kurumi explained. "But thanks to Bryce i no longer need to kill, he can give me time."

"Okay that settles that, and Bryce here is my question for you." Kotori asked him.

"Go ahead shoot." He said.

"When we saw you during that 'incident', you went from saving people to killing them, since we had no good audio we could not tell what happened and Mana did not tell us, so why? Kotori asked.

"Two words, the past, and that is all i will say." Bryce said looking down.

"I'm sorry if i hit a nerve." Kotori apologized.

"No its okay." Bryce said no looking up. "What else."

"The next question is, are you human? You never had a spatial quake, if you did we would definitely know about it, but you did not." Kotori asked.

"Well my answer to the first question should have answered that but, yes, i am human. Kurumi actually gave me my powers, and the rest flowed in thanks to the phantom." Bryce explained, He actually was not lying, the first night after he wished for his powers the phantom came to him in a dream and gave him a lot more than he wished, so technically the phantom gave him his powers.

"Then on to my final question." Kotori began. "Want to stay for dinner!" She said in her little sister voice.

Kurumi and Bryce looked at each other and then they both nodded.

"Great! I'll have big bro make us some hamburgers!" She said rapidly changing to her white ribbons.

"When did you change your ribbons!" Bryce said shocked, Kurumi looked surprised too.

"I do not know what your talking about?" She said putting her first finger over her mouth.

Shido came down stairs with Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, the three then sat on the couch turning on the TV.

Shido then made what Kotori asked for, they then al gathered around the table, while Yoshino and Yoshinon sat at the table next to the couch and began to eat.

After dinner Bryce and Kurumi thanked them for the meal and war on their way out.

"Bye thanks for the dinner!" Bryce said walking towards the door.

"Thank you!" Kurumi said walking to the door too.

They then left the Itsuka household.

* * *

 **On The Street**

"Wow, Shido-san makes really good burgers." Kurumi said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Yea, he has always been great at culinary." Bryce explained. "So it does not really surprise me."

Kurumi smiled then looked forward. They were having a nice peaceful stroll back to their house.

Then suddenly Bryce threw Kurumi to the ground aswell as pulling out his sword.

Then suddenly an explosion happened when the smoke cleared, Bryce was countering Ellen.

"What are you doing here Ellen." Bryce said with anger.

Ellen swiftly backed away.

"I am here for you, i admit your strong, most likely stronger than me, But now i have an edge." Ellen said calmly. "If you come with me now nobody gets hurt."

"Like hell i will." Bryce said very tempered.

"I thought you might say that Emperor, or is it Bryce Wilson, or is it Centurion!" Ellen yelled out to him.

Bryce began to shake his sword violently. "What did you just say." He was very mad now.

"You heard me Centurion 1!" Ellen called out.

"Who gave you the RIGHT to call me that!" Bryce was on the verge of being 'lost'.

"My superior, after we dug some history of you we found out who you were, it was tough but we got it." Ellen explained.

"You...you... don't know what your messing with..." Bryce said still on the edge.

"Oh but i do, it is a shame actually, i really sympathize with you, killing your own parents and your closest friends without even noticing it." Ellen smiled.

Bryce put down his sword which hit the ground, he looked down, Ellen did this purposely. When he looked up his eyes were no longer hazel, they were red, he was 'lost'.

"Arma...INFINITUM!" Bryce yelled out a different form of his astral armor. This one looked different, this one was black and very menacing (Authors Note: This armor looks like Chroma from warframe)

"Bryce snap out of it!" Kurumi called out.

"I'm afraid this time nightmare we won't listen to you, i have hit him deeper than Mana did." Ellen explained.

"Seniori..." Bryce pulled out his angel, the first time he has ever done so. "Inanis Tenebris Gladium!" Bryce pulled out a wide sword with the end of it curved, The sword was emanating black-red energy.

"Yes, this is what i wanted, what DEM wanted!" Ellen yelled out.

"What do you mean?!" Kurumi cried out.

"When he is in his lost state he is undoubtedly ore dangerous, but he exhausts his energy much quicker, all i have to do is avoid him." Ellen explained, she knew it was easier said than done.

"Enough of your FUCKING chatter, are you ready to die!" Bryce yelled out, his voice was demonic like last time.

He leaped up at her of which Ellen dodged and activated a territory that shot bolts of lighting at Bryce.

"Well, it seems that summoning of your angel did you in." Ellen remarked smirking.

Just then Bryce swiftly flew out of the smoke and grabbed her neck. "Are you ready for your brain to be fried?!" He yelled out.

Just then over a thousand Bandersnatch fired at Bryce who quickly let go of Ellen to engage them, within minutes Bryce had taken out every single one of them.

"Never rely on your lackeys to save you, all you did was delay your death." Bryce said.

Ellen was still recovering from his grip he had on her, that grip was like a leech, it was draining her life away.

"SENIORI! Inanis Mortem Crepitus!" Bryce called out sticking out his sword to Ellen, who was right in front of the city.

The sword then fired a large beam of black and dull white, Ellen was able to dodge it. When the ray hit the ground below, a giant explosion erupted and annihilated the main city, killing everyone there, the residential area where they were felt a magnitude 9.0 like earthquake that destroyed many buildings.

Ellen was shocked, by her and DEM's calculations he should be exhausted to the point od a coma at this state but he wasn't, that one blast absolutely destroyed the city.

Kurumi was coughing from the smoke, then she saw Kotori, Shido, Tohka, Yoshino/Yoshinon.

"What happened?" Kotori said coughing.

"Ellen got Bryce to go into his 'lost' state, then after a few minutes he pointed his sword and said _'Inanis Mortem Crepitus'_ , What ever that means destroyed the entire city." Kurumi said very frightened.

"Reine what does that mean exactly?" Kotori said into her earpiece.

The Fraxinus was still in the air but sound shock waves hit the ship and damaged the weapon and propulsion systems, they were dead in the air, but somehow comms still worked.

"It's Latin, meaning _'Death Void Explosion'_ , and by our predictions his energy maintainability has shot through the rough, at this rate were looking atleast an hour before he cracks down." Reine explained.

"Just one blast destroyed a large city like Tengu?" Shido said very frightened.

"I remember the first blast he did on Ellen, that one was much weaker compared to this one." Kurumi explained.

Just before anyone could talk Bryce let out another command.

"SENIORI! Mors Sonic Mitte!" He once again pointed his sword towards Ellen and shot a grey beam of light at her. She barely dodged it but he hit her suit and arm as she fell to the ground, she activated a territory before she landed so she was safe, but her arm was completely shot off.

But a the beam still shot through and hit a residential area that was damaged little but when it hit it shot up the ground causing a smaller earthquake that destroyed most of that area. It was concentrated.

Within minutes Bryce had destroyed the city, Ellen had lost an arm, and horrified his friends.

"ALL OF YOU ARE WEAK, NOBODY IN THIS WORLD CAN DEFEAT ME, I SHALL KILL EVERY...LAST...ONE OF YOU!" Bryce yelled out, he had completely lost it, he seemed so far from saving that the only solution seemed that they had to kill him.

Kurumi looked down, she was heartbroken, she knew that she might be the only person to save not only everyone around her, but possibly the whole world.

"What do we do..." Yoshino said very frightened.

"I don't know...I don't know..." Kotori said as she was beginning to cry.

Kurumi got up, she was still looking down, she then summoned a new astral dress. It was completely black, with the bottom pattern resembling a clock and the top looking like a her normal astral dress but had the pattern of the bottom of her normal astral dress. She now had a shotgun and revolver as her guns. Her hail was combed straight down, and now both of her eyes were red clocks. She was now Inverse Kurumi...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hey guys, sorry i had to Marvel you people there but it adds on to the suspense i guess. So Kurumi's inverse presented is just what i imaged, nit what the creators thought up. And i did again make a warframe reference, i just had to the armors are very cool. For those of you who are thinking before that, "This guys OC is OP" or along the lines of that this is why, it would all lead up to this because i had thought it up ahead of time. So does that mean that this is also the beginning of the end for the fanfic, yes it does. Well for this **_arc_** , yep, there will be more of this, in different arcs. So anyway guys that is all! I hope you enjoyed, as always please review and PM for any questions! And like always, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	9. Retribution & Epilogue

Codenamed: Emperor

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a bit, memorial day came up and then i watched the dubs for SAO, but enough of that. Oh and Kurumi's guns resemble a old Remington and a colt revolver, forgot to mention it last chapter and to those who might be wondering. Here is the newest/final chapter of Code Named: Emperor!

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Ellen intentionally triggered Bryce's 'lost' state, which he thought she could eventually overcome him, but was dead wrong.

During their fight Bryce vaporized Ellen's right arm and sterilized her magical capabilities temporarily, during that small amount of time, he destroyed Tengu city and killed almost everyone.

Bryce then had completely lost it, he said he will end everyone's life and conquer the world.

This struck Kurumi, the one she cared for, the one she desired to now be with, is now the antagonist of the world. This though made her become inverse and the only hope for not only the survivors of Tengu city, but possibly the whole world...

* * *

Kurumi had just become inverse and she seemed calm, collective, and her face was monotone.

Shido and the others looked at her, she just stood their with her weapons in hand looking at Bryce.

"K-K-Kurumi?" Shido asked, afraid that her inverse self might be like Tohka's.

"Yes Shido-san?" Kurumi asked in a now developed monotone voice.

"Do you know what is going on?" Shido asked.

"Yes... my beloved has become 'lost', i must save him and the remaining humans here for his and everyone else's safety." She said casually.

"Well at least she remembers what is going on." Kotori said with some relief.

"Quite the contrary Kotori-san, i only know the situation my originator has placed me in, she sacrificed her form temporarily to save everyone here." Kurumi explained. "But rest your worries, i am on your side."

This made the group sigh in relief, though they still had some hesitation.

"Stop this right now!" Kurumi yelled at Bryce.

Bryce was still doing a maniacal laugh when Kurumi yelled out at him, he looked down at them from the air.

"More survivors, then i will kill you all!" Bryce yelled out in a demonic version of his voice.

"Bryce your insane, please stop this!" Kurumi yelled put again.

"The one you call Byrce is dead! I am Sentinel, and i'll kill you first!" Bryce called out.

Kurumi readied herself. Bryce then at very fast and precise speeds he struck at Kurumi with his sword. When the dust cleared Kurumi had her revolver and shotgun in a cross holding the sword at bay, both of them were shaking their weapons to gain the edge, then Bryce feel back.

"Your a pest that is in my way, you shall be dead by the time i am done with you!" Bryce yelled out, Kurumi still had a emotionless expression on her face.

"Tempus! Accelerate!" Kurumi called out her inverse angle, summoning a large grandfather clock.

She moved at very fast speeds, then striking Bryce, of which Bryce was struck and went to the opposite direction of each hit.

"Tempus... Fragor!" She called out and used her shotgun to hit Bryce from underneath him, hitting his chin, sending him flying backwards.

Kurumi then leaped back and looked around for Bryce but he was nowhere to be seen, then a sliver of shadows came up behind her.

"Kurumi look out!" Shido yelled out in vain.

Just then a sword pierced through Kurumi from the back, Bryce was behind her, Kurumi was then thrust away from him.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a warrior, i shall have you head on my mantle!" Bryce called out.

Kurumi got up staggering. "I remember saying that, i do not know when or where, but i remember."

"Then i guess you wont mind if i carry it out on you then!" Bryce then launched himself at Kurumi.

"Tempus... Protegat!" Kurumi then summoned a small magical gate that blocked Bryce's attack, causing an explosion, Bryce then had to fall back again.

"You... you are strong... but not as strong as me. Let that minuscule compliment comfort you in death." Bryce said.

"Tempus... Restituam!" Kurumi then shot her body with her revolver healing her and cleaning her up.

"Seniori! Voco!" Bryce then dispersed his sword with a new one.

The sword had a long blade and handle, the end of the handle was like a small spear, the right sword guard was a small ax-like attachment and the other had three small prongs. The sword was black but the tip of the blade and spear handle was red.

"Tempus! Accelerate!" Kurumi then moved so fast that not even Bryce could detect her. "Effingo." Then eight different inverse Kurumi's appeared and pointed their guns at Bryce and fired, then the real Kurumi shot her revolver at the back of his head.

Bryce collapsed to the ground but just as he fell he dispersed into shadows, then eight shadows decapitated the eight other Kurumi's. They then all formed a few meters away from Kurumi, becoming Bryce once more.

"Do you see what you are up against you swine!" Bryce yelled out.

"I do, i am up against a man who turned into a beast who has been stricken by a curse that he must overcome, and i will save him." She responded.

"Well then... I will no longer hide away my full power and i request that you do the same." Bryce said for the first time setting terms in this state.

"Fine, i will come at you with everything I've got." Kurumi agreed.

Bryce help his sword out one handed and Kurumi bent down a little and crossed her shotgun and revolver. They remained poised until Bryce leaped in the air.

"Seniori! Irritum Flante!" Bryce called out, he then fired his signature beam, when it hit the ground Kurumi jumped in the air, Shido's group then covered themselves from the blast.

"We have to go help her!" Tohka said to Shido.

"No... i think Kurumi's got this." Kotori said smiling looking up at the two fighters now swinging their swords and guns at each other.

They all looked at her disbelief, with a confused expression.

"What! I trust her for now, big deal!" Kotori said defending herself.

They all chuckled a little bit but the short term happiness was over when the two landed near them and Bryce was beginning to overpower Kurumi.

"Tempus! Transuerso!" Kurumi called out. Kurumi disappeared and Bryce began to fall over as four Kurumi's were now behind him, they all shot and the real one came from under him to shot her shotgun blasting him in the air.

Bryce then recovered and the four clones shot up and attacked him but he slashed threw every single one of them.

Then he was struck in the back by the real Kurumi flipping him over. Then eight Kurumi's appeared below him pointing their shotguns at him while five Kurumi's appeared above him aiming both guns at him. They all fired at once and Bryce plummeted to the ground.

The force of 13 Kurumi's then landed near him, but then a very swift series of black slashes came out of the smoke, Kurumi landed and when the smoke cleared and all 14 clones were dead with Bryce in the center moving his shoulders up and down, breathing heavily. His helmet was now blown of, his eyes were red and hair white.

"YOU SHALL REGRET THE DAY YOU CHALLENGED ME!" He screamed out.

Kurumi still had a plain face, her expression had not change the entire fight, she still was monotone.

"Come forth my time clones!" She called out summoning a few hundred inverse Kurumi's.

"Come forth my shadows of death and destruction!" Bryce yelled out summoning the same amount of clones as Kurumi, except that they were all in black armor.

Soon a hail of gun fire and sword clashes broke out as a few Kurumi's brought Shido, Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon to safety. They still saw the fight and where memorized as the giant hail of gun shot flashes ans sword slashes filled the now smoke covered field.

The great battle ensued, Kurumi after Kurumi and Byrce anfter Bryce fell and disappeared from existence again.

The gun fire was enormous as bullets rained from Kurumi's side and flashes of void energy fired from Bryce's side, then in the air a few Kurumi's and Bryce's were in close quarters combat, among them were the real Bryce and Kurumi who held the true power their clones did not and every strike enormous gusts of wind and void energy flew out.

* * *

The fight on the ground was drawing to a close as hundreds lie dead and the few remaining combatants were now locked into close quarters combat, as for the aerial battle only the real Bryce and Kurumi remained.

They two originals crashed into the ground as the last remaining individuals from both sides rushed towards their counterparts. It was now two Bryce's against two Kurumi's.

Then the four swiftly attacked each other as Bryce killed Kurumi's clone and Kurumi killed Bryce's clon, the two then clashed exploding the area around them with great intensity.

They struck blows at each other as the energy of their fight was beginning to drain them. They leaped back from each other.

"The end is near..." Bryce said exhausted.

"I agree, it's time to end this..." Kurumi said equally exhausted.

The two then shot up into the air, struck at each other a few times, and flew back.

"Seniori! Mors Irritum Crepitus!" Bryce then pointed his sword at Kurumi firing his most powerful attack.

"Tempus! Sana Nobis!" Kurumi then summoned her angel behind her which shot out a powerful blast.

Both attacks were fired and then just skimmed each other as both hit their intended targets, causing a large explosion in the progress.

Shido and the others headed down to see if Kurumi was okay aswell as the final outcome.

"Reine, check their spirit energy!" Kotori asked.

"Both still have a sliver left, but they are very injured commander." Reine reported.

Then the two crashed into the ground. Bryce's armor was gone, his hair was brown again, but his previous attire was ripped up. Kurumi was back to normal, out of her inverse form, but was covered in blood stains and her dress was ripped up.

Bryce got up from his landing area, he had his normal hazel eyes again, he was back. When he saw what he did he nearly had a heart attack at what he did.

"Bryce... its okay..." Kurumi said very weak and hurt.

Bryce slowly got up and crawled towards a hurt Kurumi. "K-K-Kurumi, w-w-w-what did i d-d-do..." Bryce said very shocked at the sight around and in front of him.

"That's not important... please give me your hand..." Kurumi said slowly shaking out her hand.

Bryce grabbed it and felt a current of energy coming from it. "W-w-what are you doing?!" He asked crying.

"I am giving you the remaining energy that is left in me... please use your, no our, combined power to help the rest..." Kurumi said very weak.

"N-n-no, please no, Kurumi you can't!" Bryce said now holding her, crying into her shoulder.

"I have to, please, save the rest... for... me..." Kurumi said draining off.

When Bryce let go off her he saw her eyes closed with tears coming out and she was smiling, not a sadistic smile, but a comforting smile. Bryce put her down and began to cry on top of her.

"Commander... Kurumi Tokisaki has no life signature left in her... She is dead." Reine reported from the Fraxinus.

They all stood their in shock, out of all people, Kurumi died, they walked up to Bryce to comfort him.

"What are going to do now?" Kotori asked.

At first he was still crying into Kurumi's stomach, then he sat up with tears in his eyes. "I going to do what she wanted me to do..." He said.

He got up and walked away from them and then jumped up to the center of the city.

"Whats that guy doing?!" Tohka asked.

"He's fulfilling her final wish..." Kotori and Shido said together smiling.

At the center of the city Bryce saw the complete death and destruction 'Sentinel' caused.

 _"This is it, i have to do it even if that means if i have to die..."_ Bryce though to himself.

"Seniori! Sphaera Regenerationis!" Bryce called out summoning a sphere of white and green engulfing the whole city and the area around it.

Then the buildings, ground, and people killed by the blast began to rise up and revive. Ellen, who was lying in a ditch somewhere saw her arm form back and her magic energy return. She then shot up and retreated out of the city.

Kurumi's wounds were healed, inside and out, and she woke up with tears flowing out of her eyes. "He did it, he actually did it." She said smiling and choked up.

The others were over her and began to smile, then Bryce flew to their area and collapsed. Kurumi got up and limped towards Bryce.

"You did it..." Kurumi was crying over Bryce now and they were holding each other.

"Yeah... I got the message." He said chuckling.

Kurumi shook her head and smiled. The two then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Bryce then pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, but i used up all of my energy, that much is slowly draining me away too..." Bryce explained.

"W-w-what... no please don't." Kurumi begged.

"I told you before, once i use up all of my energy i either die or go into a coma and the former is the most likely to happen..." Bryce comforted.

Kurumi embraced him crying. "Please don't go."

"Kurumi, i want to let you know, that i'll die happy, as my last sensation was with you..." He said. Then his head hunched over and he was smiling.

Kurumi shot open her eyes and looked at him with great dread. "No, Bryce no..." Kurumi was in complete tears. "NOOOOOOO!" Kurumi screamed out hugging Bryce as she laid on him crying. This was a moment she could never forget... never forget...

* * *

 **Just Over A Year Later**

The destruction of Tengu city was forgotten by the citizens, only Shido, Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Kurumi, and everyone on the Fraxinus remembered, as well as Ellen.

Bryce surprisingly did not die, but was put into a coma, where he slept for over a year.

Kurumi was clinically depressed and moved into Shido's house where the only thing she did was eat breakfast, go to the hospital, eat dinner, and go to sleep to repeat the cycle the next day.

Then her worries were eased as on August 15th, when she entered Bryce's hospital room, she saw many nurses and doctors around him, at first she was worried he had scummed to his fatigue, but instead they moved out of the way and her eyes were opened up and and she was overflowing with happiness. There, in that hospital room, she saw Bryce now sitting up looking at her smiling.

She rushed to him as nurses moved out of the way and she hugged him with joy and was crying. "You back, you back with us, with me..." She was sobbing.

"Can we have time alone please..." He said weak.

The doctors nodded and lead everyone out besides Kurumi.

"Bryce i was so worried, after you went into a coma Shido-san took me in to help me and every day since you where in the hospital i visited you and..." Kurumi said very fast.

Bryce pushed a finger to her mouth. "Thank you for staying with Shido, i would hate to imagine you alone, and i thank you, for seeing me... Kurumi." He began.

"Yes?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I love you with all of my heart..." Bryce said smiling at her.

"Bryce... I love you the same way..." She said smiling too and she leaned in and kissed him.

The two romantically kissed each other and when Kurumi pulled away she leaned into his shoulder.

"Bryce... please never leave me... i don't want to become what Tohka became..." Kurumi said opening her eyes.

Bryce kissed the top of her head. "Of course i won't, i will never leave you..." He said resting his head on hers.

The two then embraced, knowing what they went through, pulled them together and would strengthen their bond of their love for each other and the bond with their friends.

In the end, the two got what they wanted, each other. And DEM got what they wanted too, a way to capture Bryce and consume his powers once and for all.

* * *

Hey guys, that was the final chapter of Code Named: Emperor! This was also my very first fan fiction, now i did say that there would be more arcs, so expect those to be in different stories. I will also begin writing my Warframe/DAL crossover story. I just want to thank everyone for reading this and the owners of giving me the opportunity to do this. As always please review and PM for any question! Loyal Guardian... Signing Off!


End file.
